Not worth fighting over
by luvtvnbooks
Summary: Luc and Eddie haven't spoken since their fight bu when Eddie gets ill and Luc thinks its Legionnaires what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own

Eddie and Luc hadn't spoken since their last fight. She was feeling terribly and was going to be stuck with him all day, she really had to struggle to get out of bed and was even grumpier than usual. She definitely wasn't a morning person and already her day was off to a bad start. She ached all over and couldn't get rid of that horrible cough.

As she stormed through the doors she could see Luc sitting at the desk with a cup of coffee. Eddie planned to avoid him as much as possible today. Luc had gotten the same idea but there was only a few people working so he knew that would realistically wouldn't work. He was about to make some sarcastic remark when he took in her appearance and decided to behave,

"Rough night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh get to hell Luc" she snapped. She suddenly turned even paler at the smell od his coffee and rushed to the nearest bin. Luc frowned as he watched and casually strolled over to her. Luc cared a lot about Eddie but he was also stubborn and didn't want to crack first.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Why do you care"

"Well, you could infect patients" he replied. He wouldn't tell her the real reason. She could never feel the same way.

"Should have guessed that's what you care about" he desperately wanted to say "I care about you" but he wasn't brave enough.

Later on during the shift Luc noticed Eddie kept rubbing at her shoulder, as if it was causing her pain. He had kept a careful eye on her though he would never admit it.

"Nurse McKee, is there a problem?" he asked without a hint of emotion.

"Why would there be?" she asked in return.

"You look like you're in pain" his voice softened. He was sick of fighting and just wanted to make sure she was okay. He saw her crack as her shoulders slumped and she relaxed.

"My shoulders killing me" she confessed. He took her arm and gently led her to the office.

"Sit" he ordered. He put one hand on her shoulder and could immediately feel the tense muscles. He sighed.

"Eddie, what aren't you telling me?" he asked as she began coughing. He became more concerned as he waited on her finishing.

"I've been ill for the past few days but it's just the flu"

"Oh Eddie, why didn't you come to me"

"We were fighting, I'm sorry Luc"

"Forget about it but let me examine you" . He was expecting her to protest but she just took the stethoscope from around his neck and held it against her chest, all fights long forgotten. He frowned as he heard her short breathes. He got a thermometer and instructed her to hold it under her tongue. He swore under his breath as he saw the number.

"Luc?" she asked.

"It's 38 degrees. Muscle pain, cough, fever and let me guess headaches?" She nodded confused.

"Eddie I'm going to admit you and take some blood, I don't think this is the flu"

"What else could it be?" she asked puzzled.

"Lets not guess just now". But in his head Luc could only think of one answer: Legionnaires. He gripped her hand tightly and paged Sasha.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha Levy had no idea what was waiting for him in the office. He was confused when he found a sleeping Eddie and a concerned looking Luc.

"I think it's Legionnaires" he said quietly. Sasha looked at him in surprised.

"I need you to take blood and get it to the lab, she doesn't want to be admitted" he explained. Sasha simply nodded and headed to get the supplies. Luc wasn't sure when he became so fond of Eddie, sure he had always liked her but this feeling was closer to love. Now he was faced with the possibility of losing her. He was determined not to let that happen.

Sasha returned and Luc gently shook Eddie to try to wake her.

"Hey, Eddie Sasha's gonna take some blood" he told her as he sat her up and sat in behind her. She rested her head on his shoulder as Sasha took her arm. He quickly found a vein and told her just before he slid the needle in. Eddie felt safe, between the comfort of Luc and the care of Sasha she was with two men she really trusted.

"I'll run this down to the lab and ask them to put a rush on it" he told Luc who was busy stroking Eddie's head. He nodded. Eddie moved underneath him and reminded him she was still awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not great" she answered truthfully. He nodded sympathetically and held her tighter. He reached for the thermometer and took her temperature again. He frowned when it was a degree higher than the last time. He had no idea what to do now, he was finally holding the girl he loved in his arms and she was seriously sick.

The time flew by and a few hours after Sasha left he re-entered the office carrying a sheet of paper and two trays of food.

"Thought you might be hungry" he explained as he handed Luc the sheet of paper

"It's definitely Legionnaires then?"

"Unfortunately, she needs to be admitted" he told Luc gently. He cast an eye over to the again sleeping Eddie.

"I know, she won't be happy though!". He sighed, this was definitely not the results he was looking for.

Michael Spence strolled into the office without even glancing at Eddie.

"Why, are two of the hospitals only working doctors hiding away in here?" he inquired loudly. Both Sasha and Luc shh-ed him. Luc pointed at Eddie

"She has Legionnaires" Michael couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

"She WHAT? Why is she in here?" he asked

"Doesn't want to be admitted" Sasha explained

"Yeah, that sounds like Eddie" he smirked. He placed a concerned hand on her head and was surprised at the heat coming off it.

"Let me know how she is later" he told Luc firmly before leaving.

"What do we do now?" Luc asked.

"Now, now we get her on a bed and start her on antibiotics." He said. Luc gently wrapped his arm under her knees and lifted her, following Sasha out of the office. He placed her on the bed nearest the nursing station. He knew Eddie would murder him when she awoke attached to drips and machines, but he knew it was the safest place for her. He could only watch helplessly as Sasha inserted yet another needle into her hand and set up a drip of antibiotics.

"Dr Hemingway" Henrik Hansen boomed

"What are you doing, you have patients to treat!" It was at that moment he noticed the patient Luc's hand was holding.

"Nurse McKee, what happened?" he asked

"Legionnaires" Luc was sick of giving this explanation.

"Very well, keep me informed" he ordered. Luc turned his attention back to Eddie, he made the decision to tell her exactly how he felt the minute she woke up.

Not too impressed with this but...


End file.
